Therapeutic agents such as drug compounds, nucleic acid molecules and other active agents operate by uptake into cells, tissues, and organs of a subject. Transfection of agents and molecules into cells is often a limiting step in therapeutic action.
When the active agent molecules are sensitive to attack or degradation in serum or other biological settings, it becomes necessary to protect the molecules in order to achieve their medicinal effect.
For example, one way to carry out transfection of nucleic acids is to encapsulate the active molecules in a lipid nanoparticle. Drawbacks of this methodology include potential toxicity in various modalities of delivery, such as intravenous injection, and low rates of cell penetration.
There is a long-standing need for molecules to provide nanoparticles that have favorable transfection properties to deliver active agents to cells.
What is needed are compositions and compounds for forming nanoparticles for active agents. There is a continuing need for lipid-like molecules and compositions for efficient transfection and distribution of nucleic acid molecules and other agents to cells and subjects.